Agents
by Agent Nightwing
Summary: Rima and Gwen, two beautiful martial art master girls, aged at 24, join the secret assosiaction which spies on superheroes and fights crime in secret where they must be roommates and also bond as they are the first two female members. The series takes place in the DC universe. The assosiaction is a secret assosiaction and no one other than the members know of it.


Rima Coleson is a beautiful black haired 24 year old. She was a master martial artist. After doing research on her for awhile, an assosiaction appointed her as the first female agent a long with her new partner and roommate. Rima had to go in secret because the assosiaction is an association that not even the Justice League know about. Their enterance was simple. She had to go in a disguise plumbing store, which was only open 30 minutes on weekends to keep suspicion off. She goes in with a key given to her. From there, she goes into the bathroom. There is a secret place where a secret lockcode made by WayneTech is hidden. She must slide the wall. After she slides it, she must enter the password. The password was 'dinEsurcheese13'. The room then turns into an elevator and goes down. She then entered the headwuarters, which operated under Metropolis and had portals which led to Washington DC, Gotham City, Central City, Star City, and other superhero operated places. She entered and saw Agent Brad Benson with a beautiful red headed girl.  
Brad: Cadet Coleson, report.  
Rima: Report on what, I just arrived here.  
Brad: Oh, yes, of course, I knew that... Anyway, meet your partner and roommate, Cadet Tennyson.  
Gwen: Call by my first name, Gwen.  
Rima: Wait... I have a roommate?  
Brad: Indeed you do, it's part of your contract that you signed.  
Rima: Um, no, I quit.  
Rima was about to walk.  
Brad: Wouldn't do that if I were you.  
Rima: Why not?  
Brad: Contract says you agreed and this doesn't apply to the contract.  
Rima: Ugh, what are you gonna do? Sue me? Lawyers and judges don't know about this.  
Brad: Except the lawyer and judge graduates agents we have here.  
Rima: Ugh.  
Brad: Let me escort you to your rooms, Cadets Coleson and Tennys-  
Rima: Just call us Rima and Gwen, please.  
Brad: Oh, yes, indeed.  
Brad walked Rima and Gwen around the base. On the way, he stopped.  
Gwen: Why are we stopping?  
Brad: I just wanted you to meet a few of our top agents. Agents, meet Rima and Gwen. Only one agent stood up. He shook hands with Rima and Gwen. But when he shook hands with Gwen, he kept staring at her eyes.  
Agent: Oh, excuse me, I'm sorry.  
Gwen: Oh no, it's-it's fine.  
Agent: Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I'm uh Kevin. Kevin Levin.  
Gwen: Nice to meet you, Kevin.  
Brad: I'll be showing you ladies your rooms now. See you later, Agent Levin.  
Brad took the ladies. They were outside their room. Brad: This is your room, ladies. Before you go in, I'm gonna tell what the assosiaction is about, though I'm sure you know this. Anyway, the Justice League and all superheroes... we don't exactly trust them, which is why we have headquarters under where they operate mostly. We aways take percorsions. I mean, we do trust them, but what if they go evil? What if they just do that? After all, they are powerful and mighty. It would Injustice as there would be Gods Among Us. This is why this unnamed assosiaction was formed. We spy on the heroes and their villains while protecting normal thieves and thugs which they don't handle. Now inside your room, you'll find your suits which are packed with all the gadgets you'll need. You ladies are also skilled in martial arts which helps a lot. You can rest up now.  
Brad leaves. Rima and Gwen enter the room. The main room had two beds and a TV and two sofas. There were also closets and the suits were left on the girl's beds.. There was also a fridge. On the left, was a bathroom with a shower.  
Gwen: Nice place.  
Rima: Yeah, whatever.  
Gwen: I like the suits, but why are they black?  
Rima: For stealth. I'm gonna take a shower.  
Gwen: Cool.  
Rima went inside the bathroom. Right after that, the door was knocked.  
Kevin: It's me.  
Gwen opens the door.  
Gwen: Hi, Kevin.  
Kevin: Just wanted to drop by and say hi.  
Gwen: Oh come in.  
Kevin goes inside. Kevin: Nice place.  
Gwen: We just got here, it's still new. Um here, let's sit down on the sofa.  
They sit down.  
Gwen: So what do you do here for fun?  
Kevin: Oh not much, mostly missions Brad assigns us.  
Gwen: Oh by the way, what's his first name?  
Kevin: Brad.  
Gwen: So he's the only agent other than us that goes by his first name.  
Kevin: Oh no, you misunderstood. His name is Brad Brad.  
Gwen: Oh wow, weird.  
Kevin: Anyway, about the place, maybe I can show you around sometimes.  
Gwen: That would be nice.  
They both smile. Suddenly, Rima, who was naked and wet came out of the bathroom. Kevin covered his eyes.  
Rima: Kevin, what the fuck are you doing here?  
Gwen: Um, Rima, why are you nude?  
Rima: I dry off naturally, I like it better.  
Gwen: Can't you put on some pajamas... Kevin is here...  
Rima: I sleep naked. I only got one normal outfit and a bunch of bikinis to wear when I'm out and in case they don't allow skinny dipping.  
Gwen: Also, how did you get your body curvy and butt so round? It took me ages to get them to that shape.  
Rima: Same thing. I'm a lingerie model...  
Gwen: Oh wow. Um, Kevin, you don't have to cover your eyes.  
Kevin opens.  
Kevin: Oh, sorry.  
Brad suddenly charges in.  
Brad: GET DRESSED, ESPECIALLY YOU, RIMA, YOU TWO ARE GOING YOUR FIRST MISSION.  
Rima: What is it?  
Brad: Spying on Superman.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
